


Kisses In Shadow

by Black_Lotus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Because Who Doesn't Want To Make Out With Colin Farrell?, Cover Art, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Porn With Very Little Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Lotus/pseuds/Black_Lotus
Summary: Credence still hasn't found the child Percival Graves has tasked him with finding, so Graves gives him a little encouragement.





	Kisses In Shadow

 

Credence stared down at his bleeding hands as he stood in the alleyway awaiting the only person in the entire world that seemed to care; that didn't hate him. Cold air nipped at his finger tips but strangely the warm red leaking from the wounds his Ma had caused kept the chill at bay. He'd thought about ending it before, killing himself, it wasn't that Mary Lou wouldn't have been there it was more that he'd have stopped the pain, Credence would have been able to just have silence.  He couldn't though, not only was suicide a sin but he couldn't do that to Mister Graves, the man who had shown him kindness and asked for his help. _Mister Graves is a good man,_ his mind told him, _he's kind._ That brought a tiny smile to the unfed boy's face, though a man of twenty-two he sill appeared as a teenager due to his lack of nourishment and the fact he constantly hunched over in a desperate attempt to look small and submissive. He dreaded having to tell the powerful Percival Graves that he'd still not found the child.

Suddenly Credence felt an arm snake around his waist and pull him backwards until he hit a strong chest; Graves.

“She hurt you again.” It wasn't a question, just a sorrowful statement.

Easily Percival spun Credence around to see his marked hands and without a word gently guided his thumb over them and Credence watched with amazement as the skin stitched itself back together like nothing had ever happened. Sometimes Credence wondered if Mister Graves was an angel, or maybe a demon, the boy thought it didn't really matter any longer.

“There,” Said Graves. “all better.”

Graves lifted the boys hand and pressed a gentle kiss to the younger man's knuckles, Credence looked away instantly to hide his blush.

“Don't hide from me, Credence, you never have to hide what you feel from me.”

Graves' voice was so deep but somehow gentle and caring at the same time and it had Credence almost purring. The sky had covered over with a dark blanket of clouds which had darkened the streets and had left the alleyway they occupied almost pitch black despite it not even being six in the evening. That darkness was the only thing that hid the pair from the passers-by on the street. 

“What do you want, Credence?” Percival asked with his bold eyes firmly locked on the boy before him. “Tell me and you'll have it.”

Graves didn't know what had made him take such notice of the boy, he was just a No-Maj, wasn't he? No, Credence was more than that, he was beautiful, smarter than anyone had ever given him credit for and far braver than he believed himself to be. Percival knew all that. At first he'd only paid any attention to Credence Barebone because of Tina – annoyingly persistent woman that she was – and then he'd seen an opportunity to have the boy find the Obscurus before all hell broke loose. The Auror still needed to find the child but he could spend a little time with Credence. 

“I... I want-” The younger man fell silent again and Graves just smiled.

“Go on, tell me.” He moved in closer, crowded him and pushed the boy back until his back pressed against the stone, poster covered wall. “Tell me.”

“...you.” Credence managed to admit, his eyes locked on Graves' shiny shoes. “I want... you.”

Percival chuckled deep in his throat, a sound that had Credence's head snapping up.

“Good.” Grinned the wizard which only confused Credence, he'd expected to be laughed at and thrown aside like garbage, like everyone else did, like his Ma did. Not Graves though, Percival Graves wasn't 'everyone else' he was unique. “That's good. Look at me, sweet boy.” 

Two fingers gently tilted Credence's chin upwards until their eyes met, nothing was said as Percival leaned in and pressed their lips together. The older man took things slowly at first, just gentle kisses but he soon wanted more, Graves let his hands snake around Credence's hips and pushed him into the cold brick wall. Oh how he wanted the little No-Maj. His lips where at Credence's neck in seconds – he couldn't tame his want any longer - nibbling away and marking the boy as his; he'd cast a spell if needs be to keep Mary Lou Barebone from seeing it. 

Credence had dreamt of that moment, the moment when Percival Graves finally kissed him, he'd been terrified at first, if Ma found out he'd have been beaten to within an inch of his life but the desire had remained; grown stronger. It wasn't just Graves' magic that attracted the boy, it was more than that, far more, it was the look in his eyes and the way he spoke to Credence. Graves spoke and looked at him like he were a person, like he meant something. 

Their foreheads touched when they separated for air before letting their lips brush against each other's once more. The Auror's scent flooded Credence's senses, their kiss wasn't innocent more like a tease, hot, fiery, passionate and demanding unhindered by the boy's lack of knowledge and practice. 

“Please?” Credence didn't even know what he was pleading for.

Graves grinned at the boy before him, already half hard with want for him. His hand slipped down to cup Credence and that was it, he had to have the boy. He ripped open Credence's pants and shoved them half down his legs before forcibly turning him and throwing the boy against the wall; Graves growled.

“This what you want, my boy? Hmm? Want me here?”

Credence gasped when warm wet fingers – _wet. How did he do that? Was that magic? -_ slipped between his legs and teasingly circled the virginal entrance, Graves peppered kisses along the younger man's neck and then finally pressed a finger past the tight ring of muscle. Percival worked him open one finger at a time, slow and with torment that had young Credence whimpering and moaning while his other hand crept underneath Credence's shirt to tease his pale skin and nipples.

“Mister Graves-!” Credence cried breathlessly, body pushing back against the wizard with the same need a drowning man had for air.

The sound of a belt clicking open sent a shiver up the No-Maj's spine as his hands braised against the poster covered wall and strong hands gripped his hips. 

“Ready, my boy?” Credence nodded, he didn't care if this was a sin any more, he just wanted Mister Graves. “Just relax.”

With a quick thrust Graves entered Credence and there was no going back. No warning, no nothing, just filled the younger man to the hilt hitting his prostate on the first try; Credence gasped out in pleasure. Percival was rather a lot larger than the No-Maj and caused a stretch in him that had mews and whimpers pouring from his lips. One of the wizard's strong hands grabbed hold of Credence's strangely cut black hair and forced him to turn his head awkwardly for a deep kiss, tongues fighting a battle that Graves quickly won. Graves thrust out and back in with force, it was amazing but he just wasn't close enough for Credence's liking and he clawed behind himself to grab at the wizards clothing in a desperate attempt to keep their bodies pressed together. With growing need Credence slammed backwards onto Graves' erection, impaling himself. Another moan, another series of needy pants and his head fell back while eyes fluttered closed. The boy's body knew just what to do and Credence let it guide him. 

Percival growled as the boy's – _his_ boy's – primal nature burst through the beaten and cracked shell. _So beautiful,_ thought Graves through the pleasurable fog; both had long since fallen deaf to the world around them. Lean smooth body, hairless chest and firm thighs. Sharp little hips that Percival couldn't help but reach out and grab, fingers digging into the flesh so hard it would bruise – bruises that the younger man would treasure, they'd be a mark of bliss not of agony – and pulled him back onto his awaiting member. Credence was close, Graves' could tell so he reached around the boys hips and took him in hand with a firm grip, gentle strokes at first but the rhythm soon flourished into something faster, thumb swiping over the head, each time Credence rewarded him with a jerk of his hips, each time the boy cried out his name with rapturous pleasure and a groan full of rhapsody. The rising pleasure built and built and built until he suddenly tumbled over the cliff and into euphoria.

"Mister Graves!"

The No-Maj's head fell back and eyes fluttered shut as he spilled himself over Percival's hand and down the alleyway wall, breaths coming in harsh pants, his muscles tightened around the older man reluctant to ever let him go. Credence wanted the Auror inside him forever. His whole body clenched around the wizard again forcing Graves over the edge as well into the euphoric depths filling the younger man with hot seed. 

“Fuck!”

Credence hadn't ever heard Mister Graves swear before and there was something darkly enticing about it, the word almost had him buzzing with want all over again.

Just as Credence started to come down from his high and find the use of his legs again he heard Graves' belt click shut and then the man was at his ear, hot breath caressing his cheek. 

“Find me the child and you can feel that when ever you want for the rest of your life.”

With those words and a gust of wind the wizard was gone, the only indication he'd ever been there was the odd gunshot like sound that echoed around the alleyway. Credence just stood there for a time with his forehead rested against the bricks, he had to find that child.


End file.
